vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumi Amatsu
Summary Ayumi Amatsu is Satori Amatsu's adopted sister and a zombie. Because of Amatsu's careless words, Ayumi and his other sister Erika start a competition between zombies and vampires using Satori's virtual reality disaster environment simulator. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Ayumi Amatsu Origin: My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Archenemy, Zombie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Eyesight, Night Vision, Immortality (Types 2 & 7), can infect others through biting or scratching Attack Potency: Wall level (Ayumi is 10 times stronger than humans, being capable of easily breaking through wooden doors, throwing a baseball at 2000kph, piercing humans and Horse Knights with her bare hands and overall hold her own against her sister Erika) Speed: Superhuman (Ayumi can apparently fight and kill a Bright Cross' security team armed with machine guns without suffering any significant wounds, she can match her sister Erika in a fight and is able to easily catch up to a cheetah over short distances) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (10 times stronger than humans) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Ayumi is tougher than a normal zombie or human and can match Erika in a fight) Stamina: High, can shrug off incredibly lethal injuries and continue fighting as if nothing had happened Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average, while capable of short-term planning and basic tactics and sometimes comes up with very good ideas, Ayumi tends to be impulsive and act recklessly Weaknesses: Will die if her brain is destroyed, cannot maintain her superhuman speeds over long distances or her stitches will break Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Zombie Virus: Zombies are a type of Archenemy with biological origins. They come from the Acute Zombie Powder created by altering a virus found in the Caribbean (the original Zombie Powder virus) using a few different chemicals, including the drugs spoken of in the Haitian legends. Unlike regular zombies, Ayumi undergoes a special preservation treatment (thus the stitches covering her body) which prevents her from rotting as easily, allowing her to keep her superhuman athletic skills and intelligence. ** Immortality: Zombies are considered to be immortal. While damaged by blades or bullets as usual, they are capable of ignoring lethal wounds and continue moving as they are destroyed. However, zombies lack a vampire's regeneration, so they have to repair the damage suffered through sewing. While crushing their heart won’t kill them, destroying their brain kills them instantly. ** Infection: As the Acute name suggests, the virus carried by zombies is extremely virulent and has a nearly 100% chance of causing symptoms in both infected livestock and infected humans. Additionally, some plant species have been observed to undergo some cellular changes on exposure to the virus. A small bite or scratch is all a zombie needs to infect a healthy individual and create another zombie, which will happen within a few dozen seconds of being bitten. The virus allows infected to surpass their original body's natural upper limits. An individual zombie’s strength is reliant on the original being’s build and muscles, so their strength ranges from 1-10 times what it was in their original form. Unlike vampires, zombies have no hierarchy, so they won’t listen to anyone’s orders. Their intelligence and strength deteriorate as the rotting progresses. Particularly, the bodies of strong animals like rhinos or elephants who all are muscle break down much more quickly than human type zombies', so they don't last long. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Undead Category:Brawlers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Disease Users Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9